Where's Sora?
by Yume no Sora
Summary: Riku finds out that Sora has an illness where he switches between his made up identities Roxas and Ven. What lengths will Riku do to get his best friend to remain stable? Will these Identities affect the love that Sora has for Riku? SoraxRiku


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic for the Kingdom Hearts fandom and SoRiku shipping! Super excited.  
**

**Warning: The rating for this story might go up - I'm not sure yet.  
**

**I have so much planned for this story, please tell me what you think. I know this is only the introduction but still reviews and feedback would be awesome!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**On with the story!  
**

Through the corner of his eye Riku watched the boy beside him hum happily as they both walked at a steady pace towards their high school. It was the beginning of the term and already Riku could see the anticipation shining in his companion's eyes.

"Sora," stopping abruptly Riku had to grab a hold of the brunette's wrist before he got too far ahead. Turning around the boy tilted his head at Riku quizzically. Without saying anything Riku's eyes bee lined to the people who were calling at them and waving enthusiastically. "C'mon." He let go of Sora's wrist and without showing his disappointment made his way towards Axel and Terra.

"What are ya guys deaf or something?" Axel smacked Riku's back a bit too roughly before turning his attention to Sora. "Hey Roxas, it's good to see you again, I thought the break would never end." Riku's jaw tightened a bit at Axel's remark. He never did approve of their friendship.

"It was good but I think I got bored after the first week," Sora laughed before pulling out his timetable. Riku eyed him and took note of his change in voice and tone.

_He did it again._

"Hey enough with the sappy reunion what class you got?" Terra quickly grabbed the timetable to scan it over. "I'll see you in second period, gotta run Ven! Aqua's waiting for me." Giving Sora a wink and returning his table Terra ran off as Riku watched with the same composure.

"Man why do you let him call you Ven? We all know you're _my_ Roxas!" Axel latched himself onto Sora and ruffled his hair playfully. Adjusting his backpack Riku cleared his throat.

"I should head to my first class I'll catch you guys later." Walking off he tried to calm the rising feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

Riku's mind was once again occupied with Sora; walking briskly he tried to dodge the crowd of people. He hadn't notice the person that was trying desperately to catch up to him. _Sora why do you do that? _He thought to himself in frustration.

"Riku! Wait!" Snapping out of his trance at the sound of his name being called he felt someone bump into his back. He could feel familiar small hands bunch into little fists, wrinkling his uniform. Without knowing it his facial expression softened as he turned around slowly to undo Sora from him. "Riku…" the brunette murmured in a whiney voice. Not being able to help himself he smiled at his best friend's cuteness.

"What's up Sora?"

"You ran off without me." Sora shrugged to adjust his backpack before looking up to pout at Riku. When Riku didn't react to his pout he made sure to cross his arms and fake an angry look.

"You were busy with Axel and I had to get class, still do." Looking at the digital clock in the hallway the red lines threatened to signal the start of class.

"Walk me to class then, you owe me for leaving me." Sora's mood immediately switched and he was smiling once again.

"Alright what class do you have?"

"Creative Writing." Riku's ears perked up in that instant, but he played it off coolly.

"Hurry, we're going to be late if you keep stalling." Riku turned on his heels and started walking.

"Riku you're doing it again! Stop ditching me!" Sora sobbed as he ran to catch up.

Opening the door to their first class Riku sat down and waited for Sora's comment. He knew him all too well.

"Riku don't you have class right now too? Wait you're in my class? We have first period together? That's great! You can help me with my homework!" Riku knew that helping him with his homework really meant copying. Sora quickly took the seat in front of Riku and threw his back onto his desk. Turning around he rested his chin onto Riku's desk and looked up at him with a big smile. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Yeah… me too."

**So... whaddaya think?**

**Leave some love? No hate please xD Feedbacks?  
**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!  
**


End file.
